dragonhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Pwn
This article is about the Third Era citizen. You may be looking for 'Dap, a redstone engineer of the Fifth Era.'' '''Pwn was a citizen of Dragonhollow's Third Era, a veteran of the Northham Wars, and founder of the Rough Riders. =History= ---- Early Activities Pwn arrived in Northham via airship on 3E:8. head]] He built a simple hovel out of cobble fencing in the capital, which he slowly expanded over time. As the Tower Clashes erupted in downtown Northham, he constructed a fortified minaret from which to do battle with his foes and store his accumulated loot. Eventually he raised a taller nether brick tower with walls covered in cascading lava. A skilled warrior, he chose to become a mercenary after war quickly broke out across the Northlands. He carried out a number of missions for the Dragonslayers, most notably hunting Zen after they put a bounty on his head. Though he did not publicly vote in the Golden Apple Referendum, he did enter the discussion to defend the right to construct gold farms, a proxy issue that became hotly contested during the Third Era. He hosted the Extreme Spleef Tournament on 3E:71, winning first place himself. Egg Larceny egg, stolen from the Dragonslayers]]Pwn executed a daring heist on Dragonstone, stealing the dragon egg of Lorcan right out from underneath the Dragonslayers. Attempting to save face, they called on the goddess Eris to punish him for his evil sorcery, but his methods were legimate and broke none of her edicts. They then demanded that she produce a replacement egg in the interest of fairness, to which her only response were the gleeful cackles echoing off their stone brick walls. Pwn brazenly displayed the hijacked egg to the public at his Northham residence, a very visible reminder of his embarassment of the Dragonslayers. In retaliation, they added him to their kill-on-sight list of enemies. Rough Riders ]] After the first exile of the Dragonslayers by Eris on 3E:51, Pwn founded a new faction called the Rough Riders to take advantage of the power vacuum. They primarily preyed upon newcomers and lesser groups like Noble and SugarColas, but occasionally crossed swords and matched wits with the Justice League and the Fabled. They remained an influential power until the return of the Dragonslayers fractured them irreparably. Elite Deviance Despite being members of the Justice League, Elite and Nut were also members of Pwn's Rough Riders. As a result, there was a de facto alliance between the two groups. However, all that changed when Elite gave Pwn a tour of the League's castle headquarters, Sanctuary. After item frames in their storage room turned up empty, Elite accused Pwn of stealing valuables and vilified him to the rest of Dragonhollow. The two came to blows the next day, with Elite emerging the victor. Without consulting the rest of the faction, Elite announced that the Justice League had declared war on the Rough Riders and that Pwn was kill-on-sight. He responded by secretly infiltrating the supposedly impregnable Sanctuary by constructing a two-hundred meter dirt pillar and launching himself into the castle courtyard inside a boat. While he died in the process, Pwn was able to utter arcane words imbued with ancient power by Eris and set his home inside their walls as he fell. As a final act of revenge, he posted instructions on how to replicate his method in the community forum so all of Dragonhollow could gain entrance to Sanctuary. Elite's clanmates immediately denounced his actions and repudiated the idea that the Justice League was at war with the Rough Riders. Bloodwrath privately contacted Pwn and the two men were able to reach a diplomatic solution, resulting in Pwn removing the instructions and friendly relations being restored. Unfortunately, it was too late to prevent the Dragonslayers from learning the trick, and Spud was able to once again penetrate the fortress. The peace did not last. When VGD fled the League's warriors and joined the Rough Riders, they demanded that Pwn give him up. Pwn refused, having granted VGD clemency, and the two factions returned to an open state of war. Final Weeks On 3E:121, SugarDeww reported that Pwn's iron farm had ruptured and was infesting Northham with iron golems, arguing that it was causing distortions of time in the vicinity and requesting that either he or Eris take immediate action. Pwn responded promptly, installing several fixes that he felt would solve the problem. Not long thereafter, Nut discovered that it was actually Terry's farm causing the distortions. As a result, Azureila began enforcing a new edict from Eris that forbade the existence of any such farm within five hundred meters of Northham ground zero that lacked an auto-kill mechanism, a policy that Pwn fully endorsed. , with Pwn Peak visible in background|left]]Pwn joined the Northham Preservation Society and aided in efforts to beautify the areas in and around the capital. To do so, he created a massive metal tree statue constructed of iron and gold blocks. On 3E:179, he unveiled his greatest creation, a giant man-made mountain inside Northham named Pwn Peak. It briefly surpassed HyperSpire as the tallest structure in town. Pwn disappeared just weeks later. He was not among the diaspora that fled the desolation of total war and made their exodus to Cabbage, nor did he return to Dragonhollow following the Dark Age. He was never seen again. =Gallery= ---- File:2014-10-01 20.10.41.png|Pwn with Oz and Zerg at Tox's Cabin in Northham File:2017-01-17_05.07.06.png|Pwn Place at night File:2017-01-17_04.57.33.png|Heads-up display File:CNXnrsG.png|Jack takes a selfie in front of Pwn's statue File:QV1b3Im.png|Jack takes a selfie in front of Lorcan's egg File:2014-10-08_22.59.09.png|Zombos congegrate at Pwn's front door =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Citizenship application Pwn reveals method of infiltrating Justice League HQ Category:Citizens Category:Northham Residents Category:Rough Riders Category:Warriors Category:Northham Wars Category:People